Mistake I'll Never Make Again
by Taylor Lautner Obsessed
Summary: Jacob and Seth are happily married with 3 kids. But what deamons lie within their past? And how will their kids react when they find out the truth? Slash/MPreg
1. Chapter 1: This is the Truth

**Seth.P.O.V.**

I was lying in bed on my mate's chest, drawing circles with my finger. He turned on his side and I fell off him with a mute _oomph_. He looked straight at me.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You only draw circles on my chest when you're thinking." He said.

"I'm always thinking, genius, but no. It was nothing, Jake. I was just worrying about Aylah-Rose," I said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You always were a worrier!" He said, chuckling. He got up and dragged me with him.

We have three children to be exact. There are two daughters and a son. We didn't adopt. I popped them out myself, much to my discomfort. It's a wolf thing. I'm a submissive and can have kids, while, Jacob is a dominate: strong, dominating. I'm drooling aren't I? Anyway, Aylah-Rose was our daughter. We call her A-rose or Rose. She's the oldest, while our son, Zack, is the middle child, and Lily is the youngest. Aylah-Rose has my lighter russet skin and Jacob's dark brown eyes; Zack is the _image _of Jacob. He's exactly like him, darker skin and dark eyes. Lily looks like me, lighter skin, lighter eyes, greyish.

I grabbed a pan and started making a full English. When it was all done, I got five plates out and plated up. I heard the door click and Aylah-Rose walked through the door. She'd stayed at her boyfriend's, Elyah, house last night. Elyah was Quil and Embry's son. He had cropped, black hair and dimples when he smiled. He was also very tall and quite handsome, not that I'm looking or anything. "Hi, sweetie," I said giving Aylah-Rose her breakfast.

"Hey Mom," she said. Her eyes didn't have their glint in them. I frowned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. Jacob was right; I was a worrier.

"It's nothing," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Jake said, in his deep voice. She sighed.

"I over-heard Elyah's parents last night." her eyes went wide.

"And...?"

"They said they were surprised that you and Daddy were so happy together. Why are they surprised? Why are Quil and Embry so surprised that you and Daddy are so happy?" she finished. I stiffened, so did Jacob. I was going to kill them. They should've known that she could hear. She's a snoop if I've ever seen one?

"Mom? Dad?" Aylah-Rose asked.

"At one time everyone was." I said, looking over at Jacob, who was now looking at Aylah-Rose and I. I gave Jacob a look. He was grimacing, as if sitting on a cactus covered with knifes instead of needles. He sighed and nodded. Zack and Lily had caught on and were now listening.

"It's time we told you. You're all old enough now," Jacob said. I walked over to the sofa with Aylah-Rose. "19 years ago, before you were born, Rose, life was a very different story for your father and I." This was hard for us. It happened years ago. It seemed like a life-time ago. I bit my lip. We preferred to _not_ stir up old memories.

"Your daddy used to be an alcoholic," I took a deep breath, "and in his drunken stupor, he beat me."

Jacob hung his head in shame and all our kids gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: Start of our Story

**Hello!**

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**Beta'ed by Wolf-of-the-North**

**Thank you so much :) Check him out plz. If you love slash, he's the man for ya! ;)  
**

* * *

_19 years earlier._

I looked at the clock again. The digits showed: _10:09_. I half-sighed half-growled. He was over an hour late, _again_! I started tapping my fingers on the counter impatiently. Suddenly, the door opened violently and slammed against the wall. I jumped half a foot in the air when I heard it. I half-ran to the door where there stood Jacob. At least I think it was Jacob.

His eyes were red and blood-shot. He stank of alcohol and his shirt and pants were ripped and torn. I gasped. This wasn't the Jacob I'd said goodbye to earlier this evening.

"'S'up Seth," he said, hiccuping. He leaned in towards me. His breath smelt strongly of alcohol. I took a step back. He frowned at me and stepped towards me again and I stepped back.

"Jacob, you're drunk and you smell terrible. I'd rather not smell like that for the rest of the night!" Jacob's face seemed to darken. His drunken smile turned into a scowl of anger. He stepped forward in an intimidating way. I started backing away from him, but he was faster than me.

"Jacob?" I begged, not exactly sure what had brought on his anger. He snarled at me. I tried to remember what I'd said.

"You dare deny your mate?" he growled. My eyes widened. When I told him no, he thought I was denying him.

"No, Jake you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly well, Seth," he said, cutting me off, and then throwing me to the floor. "You're denying me," he finished. He currently had me under him, with his massive frame towering over me.

"W-what? I wasn't denying you, I just wanted you to remember it," I said, letting a tear fall. Though the tear was more from fear then hurt. _Slap!_ I rubbed my cheek as real tears stung in my eyes. He'd hit me. Jacob hit me. "Quit using such long words," he growled. "Now you should pay for denying me," he hissed. _Thud!_ I gasped in pain. He had kicked my ribs. More tears started to form, but I refused to let them fall. _Slam!_ I was picked up and thrown into a wall. I couldn't hold back the tears this time. I sobbed and cowered away from Jacob, with my knees against my chest. Jacob came and whispered in my ear.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Jake asked his voice strangely husky. I nodded frantically. I didn't want any more pain. He smirked cruelly.

"I don't think you have."

I sobbed harder as I was thrown to the floor. He raised his foot and promptly stepped on my head. I screamed in pain. That was going to hurt for a few days. As a submissive, I don't heal as fast as the others. It was more of a motive for the dominate to protect said submissive, but I didn't know what to do when the one causing the injuries.

"I think you've learned your lesson for now." Jacob said and stumbled towards our room. I was too scared to follow him. Instead I crawled to the sofa. I got up on it and pulled my legs up to my chest. I grabbed a blanket from the floor and cuddled myself up in it. I touched my lip. I brought it out where I could see it. My finger was covered in blood. I started to sob again. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried myself to sleep.

_Today_

**Jacob P.O.V.**

Seth's bottom lip wobbled as he recalled the memory. I hadn't realized I'd been so violent. Aylah-Rose stared at me. Her face was a mask of shock and horror. And worst of all _fear. _She was afraid, of me. I swallowed, stood up and went over to comfort her. She stood up and I hugged her. She quickly shrugged out of my embrace.. But she quickly got up and sat next to Seth. She looked at me with wide eyes

"How could you?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Seth started soothing her and cuddling her. She cried into his chest. He cried with her. I went and sat down, my face expressionless as a tear slid silently down my cheek. Lily lifted my arm and cuddled into my side. Lily wiped away my tear. I smiled sadly. She's so affectionate. She was so much like Seth. She doesn't have anything bad to say about anyone. Rose used to say that she could find good in a murderer. I laughed humourlessly. She probably could. Zack, however just sat on the couch. Not really knowing what to do. He had looked up to for all his sixteen years and now he find out that I wasn't a superhero like thought. I didn't deserve Seth. I didn't deserve my kids. I belonged in a prison. I belonged in _hell._ I deserved to feel the pain Seth did when I hit him, over and over.

* * *

**So!**

**Please review, it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3: What I've Done

**Here's the Next chapter**

**GoinnGaGa- I am trying, I have a little tiny net-bo**

**ok so it makes everything look longer, when really it's like just over a page.**

**chasnero1**-** I did! I was channelling my inner violence when I wrote that! Lol.**

**Jaspered01- Thank you so much.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And a huge thanks to Wolf-of-the-North  
**

* * *

_19 years earlier._

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I woke up in bed with a horrible hangover. I was going to _kill_ Paul. I only remembered some parts of last night. I remembered Paul trying to pull some blonde, but after that it just goes blank. And I think that was at about 25 past nine.

"Seth," I mumbled, turning over. I expected my arm to fall on to his waist, and when I didn't I started to panic.

"Seth?" I asked, my voice raising in pitch due to worry. I heard a whimper from the living room. I threw the covers off myself and ran to where the sound came from. Seth was curled into a ball on the sofa. He was hiding his face from me. I lifted his face so he was looking at me. He winced. I gasped.

He had a huge black eye. His lip was swollen and his nose was crooked. He had bruises running up and down his left arm. I gingerly picked up his right arm an placed it on the back of the sofa. I took his shirt off. I blinked as tears formed in my eyes. His torso was worse than his face. He had a huge bruise by his ribs on the right side. Someone had obviously kicked him. I bit my lip. I didn't dare go lower than that.

"Who?" I asked.

"I, er, well, see," Seth mumbled

"Tell. Me." I hissed through my teeth. Seth bit his lip.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, tired of his games. He chewed the inside of his cheek. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Speak up, honey. I can't hear you." I said, glad I could tease an answer out of him.

"You." he said plainly. I froze. No. Not me. I blinked trying to remember last night. I gasped as it hit me. It was hazy, but I could still remember it it. I hit him. I'd kicked his ribs. I threw his against he wall. I... I gagged as I thought the last one. I ran to the bedroom to grab my shoe. I turned it over and there was Seth's blood. I ran to the en suite. I threw up noisily in the toilet. Seth followed me in. He soothingly rubbed circles on my back. _He _was comforting _me. _This was seriously sick. I took deep breathes trying to stop myself from blowing chunks again.

"It's okay." Seth said, kissing my cheek with his swollen lips.

"It's really not." I stated, turning to him. He shook his head.

_Today_

"I turned to alcohol that night. And again I beat Seth. It was a vicious circle. I'd get drunk, beat Seth, feel guilty, want to forget it and drink again." I said.

"One night, it got particularly bad, and," Seth took a breath. "_he raped me."_

Aylah-Rose's mouth fell open. Lily and Zack just stared at me. I chewed my lip

* * *

** Review**

**Criticism**** is welcome. I get all the time off my lil' Bro  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Rape and Rehab

_**Beta Note: Huh. It's me Wolf-of-the-North. My dear, dear friend, Taylor Lautner Obsessed, lacked self confidence for this chapter. So she delegated the task of writing this chapter to me. I'll try to make this some-what long, since a LOT of you complained about shortness... **_

* * *

___Today_

_**Jacob's P.O.V. **_

_The kids' mouths dropped. I mean what do you think would happen if they found out that I had raped Seth. I felt terrible. I don't even remember. Well, that's a lie. The memory's skirting just out of reach and all I have to do is look for it and I'll find it. Lily got up and sat next to Zack who put an arm around to comfort her. Lily never felt disgusted, mad, or any negative emotion to anyone. This was bad. I put the squished pillow on the floor and rested my elbows on my knees. I hung my head in shame and let my bangs cover my eyes. _

_I felt a warm body sit next to me. I felt Seth's hand squeeze mine trying to comfort me. _

_"__It was partially my fault, at the time I stepped out of line," Seth said…_

_19 years earlier_

**Seth.P.O.V**

It wasn't getting any better. My wounds barely had a chance to heal by the time he came home. Speaking of which, Jacob came barging through the door. He stank of alcohol, as usual. I smiled up at him. He just grunted and brought his lips down onto mine roughly. I didn't dare pull away. Bad things happened if I stepped "out of line" or as he put it the first time, "denied" him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened for him. This I didn't mind too much, sure we're adults and should have our hormones under control, but the wolf and its ways makes horny forever. So obviously we made out and stuff like that, though we hadn't gone _that_ far. He started to take off his shirt. I looked him up and down. Sure we've seen each other shirtless every once and a while and even naked a few times (Hey, you try keeping your emotions under control, at a young age). Anyway, he was ripped. I knew there was a reason why it hurt when he hit me. Then he started to remove_ my_ shirt. I gasped; we've never really gone quite this far.

"Jake, I don't think we should, ahhh!" I said. Jacob's mouth had found its way to my nipple and he was swirling his tongue around it. It felt good, really good, really _**really**_ good. But I didn't want to do it while he was drunk.

"No, Jake, stop," I breathed. He stopped dead. I mentally slapped myself. I'd "denied" him again. When he looked at me, his eyes were darker than usual.

"Strip," he ordered me. I tried to get away but he growled and held my shoulders so I could hear my bones starting to crack. Now too terrified to disobey him I took my pants and underwear off. He stripped the remainder of his clothes. I winced as his fist connected with my jaw. He flipped me over. Tears formed in my eyes as realized what was going to happen.

"No, Jacob, please!" I begged tears starting to roll down my face. He growled and in one painful thrust he was completely sheathed. I screamed.

"You've denied my needs, Seth," he growled, "And now-" He pulled out so that only his head was in me. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." He thrust in and out of me, even though I begged him to stop. Soon enough, I felt a wet substance forming in my ass, but I knew Jacob hadn't come yet, if he had he would've stopped. Fear gripped me as I realized what it was. _Blood._ His thrusts had torn open my inner walls. I cried and felt my sore throat worsen as Jacob's thrusts got harder and faster. I was to broken to scream and I just cried silently for him to end it.

"Seth," Jacob growled softly and huskily. He started panting and soon said, "Shit, I'm gonna, ah! Seth!" He howled as he came. He pulled out of me slowly and went to bed. And I couldn't feel my legs he'd pounded me so hard. I just curled into a ball where I was.

This had to stop! I tried to think of a way of making it stop. The only ways I could think of either meant me moving away or people taking my Jake off me. Either way we'd be separated. I chewed my lip. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Jake needed to get better. He'd realize what he was doing was hurting me and he'd stop. End of. At least, I hope so.

_Today_

"It didn't get any better. I so wanted it to, it just never did." I said, my teeth clamping down onto my lip.

"What happened _after_," growled Aylah-Rose softly. Jake hung his head in shame.

"Well," I said, trying to remember. "If I remember correctly this is where Quil and Embry get involved. Quil came over the morning after to tell me that he was pregnant with Embry's kid."

"You mean Elyah?" said Aylah quietly. I nodded. "Let's see…."

_19 years ago…_

**Quil's POV**

I was practically skipping as I made my way to the Black residence. I had just gone to the tribe's doctor to confirm that, YES; I am pregnant with Embry's kid. I guess I should explain. Like Seth, I'm a submissive. I have kids for my dominate Embry. He's stoic and tries to give a cold shoulder to the world. But I can make him squirm and have him show emotion. It's fun. I guess, I'd be a happy-go-lucky person. Though why it matters, I know not.

I wondered what we'd have a boy or a girl. Would he/she be like Embry or like me? Would they look like me or Embry? I hoped they'd look like Embry. Then again, maybe they should look like me so it wouldn't so hard to let them go. If they looked like Embry, I'd lock them in a closet and not let them leave. It just goes to show you how OBSESSED I am with Embry.

I shook myself to get rid of the constant cloud that is Embry. Not that it would be gone really. Gah, I bet I sound really creepy. Well… Imprints are distracting as hell. I got onto the porch and that's when I knew something was wrong. I smelled…. Blood and semen. I panicked. Something must've happened. I slammed through the door to see Seth in the fatal position on the floor.

"SETH!" I yelled, running over to him. Now that I was right next to him the smell of blood, semen, and tears were clearly visible.

"Who did this?" I asked by voice barely above a whisper. Seth remained silent not wanting to tell me. I looked around to find out who did this. It couldn't be Jake, since Jake was Seth's dominate and he wouldn't hurt Seth, much less rape him… But then why did I see Jake's clothes scattered around the room. And why did the stench of musk and semen smell vaguely of Jake. I inhaled deeply to see if my nose could tell any more. I scented Jake and on his scent the faint traces of… alcohol. Could alcohol really have that effect on Jake?

"Seth, what happened? What did Jake do?" I said, crouching down again.

"I-I… H-He…." sniffled Seth, leaning into me. I quickly got Seth's pants back on and I put my hoodie on him. "Jake came home, drunk a while ago. He wanted to make out, but I said no, not wanting to make out with him when he smelled of alcohol (sob). He got mad, and… and he started beating me." He finally let go and just cried and cried. I let him and just rubbed his back. When had calmed somewhat he said, "The next morning when he woke up he didn't remember at first. He then felt awful and that night to forget he drank again. It happened all over again."

Seth broke into more sobs. "Seth," I said tentatively. "I'm going to call Embry; you're going to stay at our house for a while." Seth looked at me strangely,

"But Jake –"

"Is going to rehab."

* * *

**Review Please! It makes creeping on the reviews a lot more fun.**

**Thaks to Wolf-of-the-North for writing this chap. I think you'll agree with me that it's amazing. I'll have to make my chapters up to this standard now. XD. Thanks for reading.**

**Taylor Lautner Obsessed  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Coming

**Hey guys :)**

**Well here's the new chap!  
**

* * *

_**Today**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Did dad go?" Lily asked from underneath Zack's arm. The question was obviously aimed at Seth but I nodded. She looked up at Zack, as if asking permission to do something. He considered it for a second and then nodded. She got up and came and sat next to me. She wriggled herself underneath my arm and put her head in my chest. My whole body seemed to relax. I closed my eyes.

"It was awful, being away from Seth." I said. I heard Seth growl softly at the mention of his own name and not "mom". I inhaled deeply.

_**19 years ago**_

I was in the bar. I'd done worse last night than any other night. I...I...I... I couldn't even bring myself to say it. I looked at the bartender.

"Rum & Coke." I told him, handing over the money. He gave my drink to me and I downed it.

"Jake!" I heard somebody shout. I turned around to see Embry. I put on a fake smile. Embry didn't need to know.

"Hey, Embry!" I said, cheerfully. "How's it going?'"

"Cut the crap Jacob," – ouch my full name. Never a good sign - "I know what's going on between you and Seth," he growled. I bit my lip. Tears were coming. I could feel them. I blinked and one fell down my cheek.

"C'mon Jake. You and I both know you need help. Let me help you Jake."

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Jake," Embry warned.

"No! It means I have to be away from Seth." I said plainly.

"What's a little pain to help you two in the long run? C'mon Jake. Get in the car." he said. I hesitated.

"You know I'll take care of him. I mean, I'll need the practice. Oh, I didn't tell you did, I? Guard Quil's pregnant," he said proudly. I smiled. It wasn't often Embry was happy. It was even rarer when he showed it. He must've been very happy about it.

"Congrats." I said. I thought about what he'd said. "Embry, man, I- I-."

_Damn it! I couldn't say it. Me willing going away from Seth was going against EVERY instinct I had. Even saying it was FOR Seth I couldn't. My wolf wouldn't let me. DAMN IT!_

Embry was reading my expression. He nodded. "I'll help you get in the car," Embry said quietly. I nodded and he all but dragged me to his car.

_**Today**_

"I was gone for three months. The people at rehab didn't know what to do with me. I was moody and nearly ripped apart anyone that went near me, that first month. The second I was so depressed I was finally able to get help. The last was just improving and biding my time until I could see Seth," I smiled and gave Seth a knowing look.

"And boy did I have a shock when I came back."

"What?" she said. Seth and I looked at each other and smirked. In unison we pointed at her and said, "You." Her jaw dropped.

"Wolf pregnancies are twice as fast as normal human pregnancies." Seth said, starting to explain. Aylah-Rose nodded.

_**19 years ago**_

**Seth.P.O.V**

I tapped my foot impatiently. Jacob had been away for three whole months. I needed him back now. Especially with my _friend _with me 24/7.

"Seth, calm down," Quil told me, picking up his son and cradling him. Quil and Embry had a son. They named him Elyah. From what Quil had let me see he looked a lot like Embry. God help the kid. Quil's attitude towards Embry was somewhere between stalker-ish and serial killer like. (You know like the whole creepy keeping pics of victims on the wall)

The front door opened and I ran - as best as I could - to it. There was my Jake. Mine. Mine, mine, ALL MINE! I smiled. He stared with wide eyes at my stomach. I blushed as he cocked his eyebrow sexily. Freaking hormones. Amazing what pregnancy can do to you, right? That's right, I'm pregnant.

"I didn't think wolves could get fat," laughed Jacob.

"I'm not fat, you prick," I growled my elation and lust being replaced with unadulterated fury.

He picked me up and cuddled me, trying to calm me down. That's when my kid decided he didn't like being squished and kicked hard on the walls of my uterus. I winced and Jake stiffened.

"Was that…?" he asked. I nodded, still miffed.

He adopted a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon and pulled me into a gentler hug. We held each other tight and I inhaled his scent. It'd never smelt so good. This was Jacob's original scent, not ruined with alcohol. He took me outside, where his car was waiting.

"I'll be right back." he told me, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled. He walked up to the house and started talking to Embry. Quil walked out with Elyah.

"Thanks for looking after me buddy." I said. Quil shook his head.

"Any time," he said. Jake walked over to us. He smiled at Quil.

"Who's this little fellah then?" he asked, tickling Elyah with his index finger.

Quil's reaction was priceless. He yanked Elyah away from Jake and started growling. What did I tell you? Obsessed.

Embarrassment was on Embry's face as he wrapped his arms around Quil and told him something along the lines of letting Jake see Elyah. You see, between taking care of his pregnant mate and me, who is still pregnant, broke down most of Embry's cold walls, though he is trying to build them again.

"Well. We'd better get home," Jake said. We got in the car and drove home, it seemed shorter than usual. I got out the car and Jacob picked me up bridal style. Opened the door swiftly and his lips met mine. I met his kiss with such passion, I felt fit to burst. I felt a kick and winced as I pulled away. Jacob frowned.

"Someone has to be center of attention all the time," I said, looking at my bump. Jacob laughed and carried me to our room. I gasped. I hadn't been in here in over three months. The baby gave a little kick of delight. I bit my lip. Jacob put me down, but kept his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. Jacob showered me with kisses. I groaned when he found my special spot on my neck. He smiled against it and attacked it. His tongue flicked over it. I bit back a moan. He bit it lightly. He pulled back and smiled. I looked at him in mock horror.

"No! Not a love-bite! Jake!" I said. I was a very good actor. Jacob's face fell, picking up on my game.

"Oh! I'm sorry Seth, really I am. What can I do to make it up to you?" he pleaded with me. Damn it! He was damn good actor too. I smirked.

"Give me more kisses." I demanded.

"Where?" Jacob asked. He had that spark in his eyes. It warmed my heart. I stepped forward and whispered in his ear.

"Everywhere."

**J.P.O.V.**

My dick jumped when I heard him whisper the delicious word in my ear. I already had a boner from his wonderful groans.

"Where'd you want me to start?" I asked him, my voice husky. A little whimper escaped his lips. I kissed them softly. He pushed me away. I frowned, had I done something wrong. A huge beam appeared on my darling's face. My heart swelled. We were back to normal. Well, with the exception of the new little person.

"Bed," Seth told me.

"You ordering me around, submissive?" I asked him, teasingly. Seth flinched.

"Jacob, that's basically why you raped me," he said shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry, babe, I.. I forgot," I know you didn't mean too. I could tell that our _mood_ was over. Then again, did it even really start? I mean I _raped _him. How could he want anything sexual after his first time was so… disgusting.

"_Monster," _the small voice in the back of my head said softly.

"Just sleep with me, please," he said looking pleadingly at me.

I nodded and he leaned his head on my chest. He started snoring lightly. I'd missed this. I missed Seth's heat. I fell asleep with my cheek on Seth's head.

* * *

**:) Review please**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbeat

_19 years ago_

**Seth.P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was wrapped in Jacob's arms. His cheek was on top of my head. I moved carefully-trying not to wake him or the baby up-to see his face. He sighed in his sleep. I smiled, he looked so innocent. I felt a kick. Shit, I'd woken the baby up. Jacob's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he said groggily. I wrinkled my nose. He frowned at me.

"Morning breath," I said. He laughed tired.

"You want breakfast?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. "Stay here," he told me. I smiled as I laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and just thought. Would the baby be a boy or a girl? Who would it look more like? I drew small circles on my stomach. I inhaled deeply. The smell of bacon and butter wafted through the air. I frowned. What the hell was he doing? I shook my head and continued with my train of thought. Jacob walked through the door with a plate in his hand with two bacon sandwiches on it. Butter and bacon, now I got it. I sat up and took the plate out of Jake's hand. I took a huge bite out of one of the sandwiches and moaned. He'd gotten the bacon just right. Not too crispy, but still had a certain crunch.

"Nice?" Jacob asked. I nodded. I finished the sandwiches-leaving the crusts. I never ate them- and handed Jacob the plate. He rolled his eyes but took the plate and left the room. He returned a few moments later and sat down next to me. He put his head on my stomach.

"Hello, I'm your daddy," he said talking to the bump. "Uh-huh...uh-huh, oh! So you're a girl. Nice. Mommy and me are gonna call you..." he looked up to me. I shook my head.

"You're pathetic." I told him. He gasped.

"Mommy didn't mean that, he's just upset because you make him tired. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay. I'll tell him," he turned to me "She says she's sorry."

"Pathetic. And how do you know it's a girl."

"She just told me. You still haven't answered her question. She wants to know what she's gonna be called." I sat and thought hard

"Dinah?" I asked.

"Ew, no," Jacob said wrinkling his nose.

"Leah?"

"That's your sister's name."

"Asia?" Jacob cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I'm not naming my child after a continent." he stated. I was getting pissed now.

"Laylah?"

"Loose the 'L.'"

"Aylah?"

"Aylah-_Rose,_" Jacob said simply. The baby kicked. "Ah, see, Aylah-Rose likes her name already!" I smiled rolled my eyes and my mate's crazy antics. He chuckled and caressed my stomach.

"Aylah-Rose," I said. "Wait, what if Aylah-Rose is a boy?" Jacob frowned.

"I told you, Aylah-Rose tells me she's a girl," I gave him my: "Are you fucking kidding me," look.

"Grow up Jake," I snapped. He knew better than to mess around with me now.

"I like William Harrison for a boy," he told me. I smiled.

"I like that name too," I said as I laid back down. Jacob put his arms around me. I sighed happily. The doorbell rang just after I had closed my eyes and cuddled into Jacob. He grumbled and answered the door I followed him. I smiled when I saw the familiar face of my doctor. He had tanned skin, like the rest of us on the rez. His eyes were blue, which was rare here. His cheekbones were high on his face and his face was heart shaped. His jaw was sharp and very masculine.

"Hello, you must be Jacob." he said holding his hand out to him. Jacob frowned, but took his hand. "I'm Dr. Levi Masters, Seth's midwife." he said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Jake said, moving out of the way so that the doctor could come through.

"Okay Seth, lie on the couch and lift up your t-shirt for me." Dr. Masters said. I did as I was told. He felt around a little and nodded. Then he got equipment out from his bag. He gave me a pair of headphones and passed another pair to Jacob. He got up and put the headphones on. Dr. Masters ran a tool over my stomach and soon enough we heard a heartbeat. Jacob inhaled sharply and then smiled, extending his hand towards me. I took it with a huge smile.

"Well that's it for this week." Dr. Masters said. "Now, the baby is due in 6 weeks. I'll be checking the baby every week from now." I nodded, understanding. He smiled and left. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
